Bridgebuilder - knowledgebuilder
The Bridgebuilding and knowledge-sharing projects (UK-Peru) were announced at a meeting at the House of Commons on 16 October 2007 on behalf of Peruvians and friends of Peru in the UK. The focus of the project is the rehabilitation and reconstruction effort in the EZ (Earthquake Zone) of Peru. It is a two-way project, recognising the significance of the area for the UK and other European countries - in the past and today. Items under discussion 1. Establishing a "knowledge-builder" (knowledge exchange and bridgebuilder) programme (UK-Peru) for the coastal and sierra earthquake zone, initially. 2. Visa implications. 3. TVPeru in Europe - as an education resource. 4. Peruvian Open (transnational) University in London / UK. 5. "Deskilling" in the UK - implications for Peruvians. 6. Education programmes for Peruvians in the UK. Notes (refer to item numbers above). 1 Knowledge-building is a contraction of the terms bridgebuilding and knowledge-sharing (UK-Peru). The Bridgebuilding and knowledge-sharing projects (UK-Peru) were announced at the joint APPG / PEAC meeting at the House of Commons on 16 October 2007 on behalf of Peruvians and friends of Peru in the UK. The focus of the project is the rehabilitation and reconstruction effort in the EZ (Earthquake Zone) of Peru. It is a two-way project, recognising the significance of the area for the UK and other European countries - in the past and today (cultural heritage, guano, agro-industry, mining, fishing . . .. The programme could be developed within or alongside the DKN (Diaspora Knowledge Network) of UNESCO - initially through the Peruvian representative at UNESCO and through an extension of the Peruvian Government's "retorno" programme, involving the repatriation of knowledge, experience and intellectual property. This would not in this case need the permanent return of the participant. There should be short-term bridgebuilder study visits following a period of "knowledge-exchange" between specialists in Peru and second countries. It is suggested that the initial Earthquake Zone programme concentrate on any need for technical knowledge for the reconstruction and rehabilitation project. The end aim, for example, could be support the setting up of a "world class" area-specific Centre for Earthquake Studies in collaboration with existing centres (of Earthquake Studies) local universities, NGO's, Government agencies, etc. Findings would be published periodically in the new Opentext Journal of Peruvian Studies. One objective would be to encourage joint articles written by specialists in Peru and abroad. Local writers, specialists, academics would be encouraged to produce programmes for the diaspora, for international traders & investors, and others - by way of a return flow of knowledge. The Bridgebuilder travel programme would open up a two-way travel programme for collaborating specialists to meet their peer group in the second country. The diaspora (Peruvians in Europe) have a role in the provision of accommodation at a reasonable cost; scheduling; guiding and interpreting; pre-visit education and training. Note that this facility is not yet operational although a similar programme has been piloted under the Vida-PROANDE short-term peer group visits programme. 2. Bridgebuilder visas This would involve negotiation in Europe (with the FCO) of a special "fast-track" visa for experts visiting on the "Bridge-builder" programme. Note that initially this might only be available for those on leave from a permanent professional and academic post. 3. TVPeru Already agreed, but programmes need open archiving / podcasting. 4. Peruvian Transnational University Proposed is a university network outlined in a talk at the Peruvian Embassy in London in September 2006 (The net involved -so far- seven Peruvian universities plus those in the earthquake zone) which would support students in "diaspora countries" to up-grade qualifications, extend cultural heritage programmes etc. Amongst other initial tasks it could / should develop an Academic database UK-PERU. This programme would collect together "under one roof" the output of UK scholars on Peru, with particular focus on the needs of the EZ and the programmes and projects listed below. Catalogue entries would contain links to actual text, where accessible. It is hoped that at least two libraries in the EZ would have facilities for "JStore-type" access to international journals and other resources. (Collaboration through the Embassy with the BNP needed.) The new Peruvian Transnational University would act as the "open university" as part of the The DKN - Diaspora Knowledge Network. This programme would tailor the guidelines of the UNESCO-OU/DKN project to the needs of the EZ. Please read first the UNESCO web-pages on DKN - Diaspora Knowledge Networks. See http://labspace.open.ac.uk/course/view.php?id=1457 The Bridgebuilder network and the new Transnational / Open University would be inter-linked. The programme would build a suport network between universities and professional organisations in the UK and Peru (Earthquake Zone). The object is to support a centre of excellence (see above) in the EZ and establish a "campus precinct" of the Peruvian universities in London and the UK. A multimedia database has already been created for the purposes of the open collaborative editing of jointly produced documents. The project would also benefit Peruvians in the UK by providing a means whereby courses on Peru would be available in the UK, establishing the basis for a future "Peruvian transnational open university". See http://peruearthquake.wikia.com/ and http://academia.wikia.com/wiki/Journal_of_Peruvian_Studies. 5. Deskilling "Deskilling" refers to the non-recognition of a "migrant's" qualifications and subsequent inability to convert the degree or post-graduate qualification into a usable skill. "Glass ceilings" and low self-esteem prevent appropriate / relevant professional or trade experience. The PTU (Peruvian Transnational University) could offer - in collaboration with UK universities - transition courses before, during and after migration. 6. Initial courses/ research focus Initial courses/ research focus: a post graduate-course on History UK-PERU (Earthquake zone): Diplomatic and international relations; The Colonial period and independence; Guano; Wool and alpaca; Wine, Pisco, agro-industry; Mining; Fishing; Cultural heritage; Scientific and cultural tourism; Histories of Peruvian (EZ) diaspora in UK and UK diaspora in Peru. Method suggested - Internation seminars 1. in UK (hosted by the Peruvian Embassy / Canning House?) 2. In Lima (Hosted by the UK Embassy / the Britanico / Diplomatic College?).// Earthquake studies: seismology; emergency; rehabilitation; reconstruction; earthquakes in the pre-hispanic period; architecture. // Cultural heritage and reconstruction: this section provides space for a detailed study of the cultural heritage of the EZ area. For the earthquake edition of the Journal of Peruvian Studies these studies would focus on the effect of the August 15, 2007 earthquake. Method of dissemination: in Spanish and English. (The object of the project is to (collaboratively) produce an "earthquake edition" in Spanish and English in relevant sections of the Opentext Journal of Latin American and Peruvian Studies (Phisqhatinsuyukuna category) both in the peruearthquake and academia wikias. Other languages - diaspora groups in European and other countries would open other language editions of the Journal. These would carry output in these langages and translations and/or summaries of Spanish / English articles. Compendium: A complete collection would be published using relevant languages. A summary or abstract should be provided in Spanish and/or English when the article is not in those languages. =Projects / lines of action= Note - please add text under a new sub-heading. There is still repetition of some text from above in the following. Scholars database UK-PERU This programme collects together "under one roof" the output of UK scholars on Peru, with particular focus on the needs of the EZ and the programmes and projects listed below. Catalogue entries would contain links to actual text, where accessible. It is hoped that at least two libraries in the EZ will be added to the JStore access list. The DKN - Diaspora Knowledge Network This programme tailors the guidelines of the UNESCO-OU/DKN project to the needs of the EZ. Please read first the UNESCO webpages on DKN - Diaspora Knowledge Networks. See http://labspace.open.ac.uk/course/view.php?id=1457 Bridgebuilder network This programme is building a suport network between universities and professional organisations in the UK and Peru. The object is to support a centre of excellence in the EZ. A multimedia database has been created for the purposes of the open collaborative editing of jointly produced documents. The project would also benefit Peruvians in the UK by providing a means whereby courses on Peru would be available in the UK, establishing the basis for a future Peruvian Transnational Open University. See http://peruearthquake.wikia.com/ and http://academia.wikia.com/wiki/Journal_of_Peruvian_Studies. Bridgebuilder travel programme This project aims to open up a two-way travel programme for collaborating specialists to meet their peer group in the second country. The Diaspora (Peruvians in Europe) have a role in the provision of accomodation at a reasonable cost; scheduling; guiding and interpreting; pre-visit education and training. Bridgebuilder visas The project aims to negotiate a fast-track visa for those travelling UK-Peru on the bridge-builder programme (short-term peer group visits). Note that this facility is not yet operational and will probably only be available for those on leave from a permanent professional and academic post. Coastal Project A rehabilitation project for the Chincha area is currently being discussed. Please write any hard-and-fast information here. Please use the Discussion tab for comments, views etc. Highland Project Under discussion. Please write any hard-and-fast information here. Please use the Discussion tab for comments, views etc. Themes Note - please add text under a new sub-heading: Contain the sub-title within four equal signs < Sub-title >. Earthquake studies Seismology; Emergency; Rehabilitation; Reconstruction; Earthquakes in the pre-hispanic period. History UK-PERU (Earthquake zone) Diplomatic and international relations; The Colonial period and independence; Guano; Wool and alpaca; Wine, Pisco, agro-industry; Mining; Fishing; Cultural heritage; Scientific and cultural tourism; Peruvian (EZ) diaspora in UK; UK diaspora in Peru. Cultural heritage and reconstruction This section provides space for a detailed study of the cultural heritage of the EZ area. For the earthquake edition of the Journal of Peruvian Studies these studies would focus on the effect of the August 15, 2007 earthquake. Method of dissemination Note - please add text under a new sub-heading: Contain the sub-title within four equal signs < Sub-title >. In Spanish and English The object of the project is to (collaboratively) produce an "earthquake edition" in Spanish and English in relevant sections of the Opentext Journal of Latin American and Peruvian Studies (Phisqhatinsuyukuna category) both in the peruearthquake and academia wikias. Other languages Diaspora groups in European and other countries would open other language editions of the Journal. These would carry output in these langages and translations and/or summaries of Spanish / English articles. Compendium A complete collection would be published using relevant languages. A summary or abstract should be provided in Spanish and/or English when the article is not in those languages Please also see the following categories in the 'academia.wikia' domain. Category:Minkapedia Category:Journal of Peruvian Studies